Ghost of the Past
by AngelsTears15
Summary: He abandoned her a long time ago and slowly, she got over it. She buried his memory and strived to forget. Now, he’s found her. Can she survive a reacquaintance with a ghost from her past? JackRiddick PLEASE READ!
1. Found

**Hello my wonderful fans! I am back in action! Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT dead! Joy! I know lots of people will probably kill me for not updating my other stories, but oh well. . I will soon be getting a computer of my very own! JOY! So I will then immerse myself in my writing. So expect updates on almost all my stories by January at the latest.**

**This is a new story that just came to me in the middle of the night. I have no plan for it's future, I'm just kind of making it up as I go along. But I hope you all like it**.

I found her on some God forsaken planet where it never stoops raining. Only one sun, but no one ever sees it through the storm clouds. Normal temperatures, nothing tropical. Just a few imported plants and lots of water. Myself, I don't mind a little rain every now and then. But this place is practically underwater from it all. I walked through the city where I had been told she went. Damn computer hacker. Probably just throwing me a red herring, so I wouldn't kill him when he can't find anything on her. Didn't like him much. Too skittish. Must've been the shiv on his neck.

Imam did a shitty job of watching her. She hot into all kinds of trouble while I was gone. Got expelled from 3 schools for assaulting a teacher, thrown in a juvenile detention for beating the shit out of some guy for hitting on her, broke out somehow (they're still haven't figured out how), and then jumped planet by stowing away on someone's ship. I grin as I read through her record that I had a friend dig up, a real hacker who knows what he's doing. Initially, I didn't want her turning out like me. But, damn. I guess if she's going to anyways, I'm glad she knows how to do it the right way. I know she's here. She has to be here.

I'm not sure where to start looking. The city has a population of about 4,000. Pretty weird considering the shitty weather. Must be a lot of indoor, city people. I go to the nearest hotel and rent a room. I plan to be here a while. Finding her might take weeks. I take my key card from the desk clerk and head for my room. Unpacking consists of throwing my bag on the bed. Small room. No windows. Perfect.

I haven't seen her in 6 years, which makes her 18 now. How time fly's when your running from mercs. I'm not sure where she would be on a Saturday night in this city, so I go to a club and order a few drinks. Just to pass time. In a dark, secluded corner of the club, I watch the people around me. Most are young, 17 to 20. A lot of people are dancing. Hot, sweaty bodies all whirling in flashes of strobe lights. Reality seems forgotten by them. They don't care what people think of them, they're here to be themselves. They don't care if they aren't up to anyone's standards. And there She is.

In the very middle of the frenzy, with her now long hair flying in all directions, she moves closer. Body moving to the fast, pounding beat of heavy rock music, she lets go and gives in to her darker, wilder side. Animal side, with no restraints. My eyes follow her as she moves her body to the pounding of the music. Damn.

Six years can do a lot to a girl, but he never expected this. She used to be a gangly, bald little girl with luminous eyes. Now she was all grown up, with the curves to prove it. She was slim and looked all muscle. She now had a thick mess of auburn hair that fell around shoulders in waves. But she had the same big eyes. Enormous, haunted, long-lashed, green eyes. He could never forget those eyes. The music stopped. She pushed her hair out of her face and waited for the next song to start. As if feeling someone's eyes on her she glanced sharply into the corner. There sat Riddick, watching her. She didn't know whether to ignore him or approach, so she just stood there in shock. She saw his lips move slightly, as he mouthed her name.

"Jack…."

**I hope you liked it. Review!**

**-AngelsTears15**


	2. A ghost not meant to be

**Wow. 10 reviews. And it's only the first chapter! Joy! I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as the last one. .**

**I forgot this last time.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"_Review your options again, Jack. Run is one of them. Run."_ Outside, Jack jogged in the direction of her latest home. She couldn't believe Riddick was here. How did he find her? Better yet, how did he recognize her! It's been six years. How long has he been on this plane? What the hell is he doing here! 

She kept running. She was in good shape and covering ground well. Questions tumbled through her mind as she opened the door to her apartment and sighed in relief. She needed to calm down. It's just Riddick. But he was here. He found her_. 'Damn, why did I run? He probably thinks I'm …..God, who knows what he thinks? Why is he here anyways? He cut out a long time ago.'_

She stopped believing he would come back. She almost killed herself with hope when he first left. Everyday, she expected him to arrive any minute_. "He'll come back for me,"_ she used to think, "_He would never leave for good_." Bullshit. She could only kid herself for so long. After Imam threatened to put her in an institution off-world, she buried Riddick deep in her mind and tried to forget everything she ever know about him. He no longer existed. It was what she had to do to survive. She had lost what little weight she had, and had been skin and bones. She had been failing school because she was hardly ever there. She was 15 when she decided to erase him. She had practically loved him before then.

Jack lies on top of her bed and sighs. A breeze from the open balcony drifted in. Why is her here? Is she going to have to go through everything again? She wondered if he was actually looking for her, or if they had just coincidentally picked the same city on the same planet to hide out on.

"There's no such thing as coincidences." She murmured. The dark made her feel safe, and she relaxed.

"Glad you figured that much out, Jack." An amused, male voice said from the open balcony. Her eyes flew open, but she didn't move a muscle. _'Shit! He's already here. So much for privacy._' She thought, annoyed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Most people don't come in through the balcony, either. There's such things called "doors", you know."

A chuckle escaped him. Jack bristled. _'That idiot._'

"I didn't realize I was "most people", Jack."

"What do you want, Riddick?" she asked, flatly. He moved to stand at the foot of her bed, facing her.

"Nice place ya got here. How do you find money for a place like this?" he asked, purposely avoiding her question.

"I have my ways." She told him, innocently. The atmosphere was tense.

"Ways, huh? What ways?" he asked, barely able to keep the growl out of his voice. Jack smirked as she realized the implication.

"Oh, you know," she stretched out on her bed like a lazy, sun-drunk feline, "just ways."

" Oh. I see." He said flatly.

"Do you?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't I?" he quipped.

"Apparently not." She said.

"Enlighten me."

"Money just seems to find me, that's all."

"Uh-huh…. And whose pocket did it come out of?" _'At least it's not what I first assumed,' _He thought.

"Whoever is careless enough to let me take it." She smirked.

"Don't get cocky, Jack."

"Why not? I'm good at what I do." She bragged, smiling.

" Uh-huh. I'm sure you are." He said sarcastically, laughing.

" I am!" she said indignantly. " I have this apartment, don't I?"

"Do you?"

" Riddick. You didn't come here to play word games with me. What do you want?" she asked softly, her eyes closing as she turned away from him; her hands covering her face. She lay back down on the bed. She was tired of all of this. These stupid games…

"Why did you leave, Jack?" he asked quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Besides, you left first."

"That's because I had to. What part of "I have a payday on my head" don't you understand?" he growled. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Probably the part where you didn't take me with you." He eyes were blazing with suppressed fury. Riddick shook his head in disbelief.

" Not one shred of self preservation in you, huh? If I had taken you with me, you'd have been dead within the day. Do you know how many times I've had to kill people to get them to stop chasing me since I left? Hell, I lost track. I couldn't have protected you and myself at the same time."

"Well then, I guess I overestimated you. You seemed to take care of us both just fine on T2." She snapped.

"That was different!"

"No it wasn't, Riddick!" she stood and strode towards him. " I would have taken care of myself." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

" It was too much of a risk and you know that. Why are you so upset about me leaving?" he asked, curious. Jack sprang up from the bed and whirled on him.

"Why? WHY? Do you have any idea of what I went through after you left? Oh I guess not. They don't write down these types of things in people's files. Which you probably already snooped through." She folded her arms and walked out onto the balcony. Riddick followed her, thoroughly confused. Which is a rare thing.

"Jack, what the hell are you talking about?"

She turned to him, her eyes hard.

" I killed you Riddick. In here," she tapped her head. "You are dead to me." She stated, "You weren't supposed to come back to life." She whispered sadly.

"Still not quite getting it, Jack."

She sighed.

" I went crazy, Riddick." She told him irritated. " After you left. I don't remember much of it. But Imam said that I would sit on the roof all day, just staring in the direction of the port. I wouldn't eat. Never slept. Imam said he could barely ever get me to talk."

"Finally, Imam threatened to send me off-world. To some psycho institution. I guess that snapped me out of it. After 5 months of that, I finally started talking and being normal again. You have to understand. I was 12 years old. Nothing you can say will ever justify you leaving. You keep saying I would have been killed if I'd gone with you." She laughed bitterly. " I nearly died when you left me to rot on that planet." She stated. "The only way I could survive was to forget you. So I did."

Riddick took in all this information, internally cringing at each thing she said. All this happened to her because of him.

" I couldn't have taken you with me…. You'd just have been more blood on my hands, Jack."

"You don't know that Riddick." They stood in silence for a few minutes, each observing the night. The sounds of music pounding came from a club a few buildings away. Wind stirred Jack's long hair around her. Riddick watched her close her eyes in bliss, as she gave into the essence of night. '_Jack was just a kid. Kids don't go insane with grief when they lose someone. They cope; kids are good at that.' _He thought, as his eyes absentmindedly trailed over her body. _' Stop it, god damnit. This is Jack,'_ He mentally berated himself.

"You can't stay here, you know." He said, breaking the silence. She stayed leaning against the guardrail.

"And why is that?"

"If you stay in one place for long, they'll find you."

" "They" will never find me. No one ever saw me take anything."

" Are you so sure about that?" he tilted his head in question.

" Absolutely." She nodded.

"Enough to bet your life on it?" he asked. She paused. "I didn't think so." He strode over to her dresser and started throwing all her clothes on the bed.

" What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed angrily, shutting her drawers with his fingers almost still inside.

" You're coming with me. Start packing." He answered gruffly.

"The hell I am! I'll go alone, thank you very much!" she said indignantly.

Riddick stood tensely.

"Jack…you're coming with me. Whether I have to drag you, kicking and screaming or not. So start packing if you plan on keeping anything, got it?" He said, very evenly, and she could tell he was really trying not to throttle her. She glared at him furiously, but started grabbing clothes and stuffing them into her knapsack.

" Asshole…. Goddamn pig…. Rude, egotistical, idiotic bastard…." She mumbled under her breath. Riddick smiled at her stubbornness. He found her. And he would take her away from this way of life and everything that goes with it, even if it kills him.

* * *

I hope you all loved it. I will eagerly await your reviews. Blah…blah…..blah….. 

MONKEYS WILL RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry. I have odd moments. .

-AngelsTears15


	3. reminisce a little

Hello my peoples! I bid you velcome! . :Bwahahaha: Hehe…. I've been having a lot of odd moments these days. Oh well. I'm sure my oddness amuses at least some people.

**I'm really struggling with this story. It seems like the harder I try to make it better, the worse it becomes. I guess I'll have to just chill out and see how this chapter goes, huh? Right, so on with the story! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. :sniffle:**

* * *

Riddick's POV 

I knew she wouldn't be the same. I should have realized she would have been all grown up. She's so different now. So cocky and bold. But I can still see the scared little girl behind her eyes.

I look over at her in the chair next to me. She looks tired. But her eyes are bright and full of fire. I know I'm doing the right thing for her by getting her out of there. She doesn't seem to think so, though. Were sitting in the navigational room, and she's in the co-pilot's seat.

"Riddick?" she asks, without looking towards me. Damn, she's so beautiful now. I didn't really realize it back in her room. Her hair is longer. She has it up now, and I wish she would take it down so I could see just how long it is.

"Yeah?" I finally say, after I pry my eyes away from her.

"Where are we going?" she turns to me. I don't look at her. I'm not sure I would be able to look away, before she realizes I'm staring at her.

"It's a secret." I tell her. She doesn't need to know. She's gonna have other things to think about. She sighs and turns away, looking pissed.

Damn, this is going to be a fun trip.

"Come on kid, let me give you the tour." I stand up and leave; the doors swishing shut behind me. She gets up and follows me.

"This is a big ship. How'd you get the money for it?" she smirks, recalling my questioning.

"You're not the only one that money finds." I say, grinning. Actually, a few of the mercs that I ghosted carried their life's savings around with them. Which made it even more convenient for me to ghost them. But I wasn't about to tell her I kill people _and_ steal their money.

"This ship is huge…" she says absentmindedly, looking around.

"Yeah, it's got the whole deal. Med bay, mess hall, some spacey rooms, a gym, etc…"

"Wow." Is all she says, her eyes wide.

"This is your room," I say, showing her the room that I had already gotten ready for her. She blinks in surprise. _'So he has been looking for me. This was all part of his plan. That asshole! Who does he think he is? What makes him think I didn't have a better life? I could have been married with kids! Oh, but I guess he always expected me to have a shitty life. Asshole!'_

"My room's down the hall if you ever need me."

" I've lived this long without you. Why the hell would I need you now?" she says, and I can see what she's trying to do. The conversation was taking a sudden turn. _'Sorry Jackie, no fights for you.'_

"And over there's the gym. It's got a sound system, incase your interested."

"I'm not." She snaps. Ah, a woman's scorn. She's must be pissed because I took her away from her wonderful "life." But she'll just have to deal with it.

"The mess hall is down that corridor and to the right." She's not even listening now. She walks into her room and locks the door, just like that. Wow. I walk over to her door and knock, me being the good gentleman convict that I am.

"Jack." I growl.

"Go away, Riddick."

"Jack, open the fucking door."

"Get the hell away from me, Riddick!"

"Stop being a drama queen, Jack. You're fucking better than that."

"Oh yeah? How the hell would you know? You haven't seen me in 6 years! What makes you think you know at all?"

"Jack, do not even fuck with me. I know you better than anyone."

" Oh really? How do you know I didn't find someone else while you were gone, Riddick? Someone a little more reliable?"

That stops me.

It's possible she could have met someone while I was gone. She told me she forgot all about me. What was to stop her from falling for someone else? Not me obviously. Shit.

"You're fucking with me." I say, hoping she is.

"You don't know if I am or not. You don't know _anything_ about me!" she yells.

"Okay, Jack, I'll admit it. I don't know everything about you," I concede. I still know _you_ though "So tell me, what's so important that I don't know?"

_'I love you. I never really forgot you; how could I ever forget you? I'm so glad you came back for me. I always knew you would. I told Imam everyday, "He'll come back, just you watch." Imam would tell me, "He may not be able to." But I told him. Everyday. And you did. You asshole, what took so long?'_ Jack closed her eyes as she imagined herself saying everything couldn't bring her self to say.

"Jack?" Riddick's voice brought her back to reality.

"Go away, Riddick." She said wearily, "I just want to sleep." She crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep. She'd had a long day.

"Computer, unlock Jack's door." There was a click.

"Door unlocked." The monotone, mechanical voice stated. Riddick placed his hand on the touch-pad panel and the door opened.

Jack lay curled up in her bed, and from her breathing he could tell she was already fast on her way to being asleep. Her slim body looked so fragile lying there. He resisted the urge to climb in bed with her. It would only cause problems in the morning.

Riddick closed the door and walked to his room. Stripping off his clothes, he took a shower. With the near scalding water blasting on his back, he closed his eyes as his tense muscles finally relaxed. He couldn't stop going over what Jack had said.

_" You don't know anything about me!" _

He groaned in frustration. Somehow he would have to deal with Jack and figure out why she was so mad at him. Yeah, he doesn't know everything about her. Big deal. That's no reason to get all upset. That's no reason for her to hate him.

He turned off the shower and went into his room. He threw on some sweat pants and sat on the bed. He wondered if it was a mistake coming to find her. Maybe it would have been better if she had been left to live out her own life.

No. He had no choice about coming to get her. _'Imam, you owe me. Big time.'_ He thought, shaking his head in disbelief at the way life turns out. When Imam had contacted him a couple of weeks ago, Riddick figured it was to give him an update on how Jack was doing. He made Imam promise to keep him informed of her before he left. But Imam's face was graver than usual when he contacted him. Riddick remembered the day, a few weeks ago, when Imam had given him the news that made him regret leaving even more.

'_Riddick. It is good to see you are well.' Imam's somber face on the vid screen betrayed his words._

'_It's been a long time since you called,' was all Riddick said. _

'_Yes. Things have been very…chaotic lately.' _

_There was a long pause._

'_Well?' Riddick finally said._

'_Yes?' answered Imam. 'What the fuck is up….'Riddick wondered._

'_Jack?' asked Riddick, nearly growling._

'_Oh, yes! Jack! She's… um…doing well. I think. You see, she doesn't live here any more.' Imam said the last part so quietly, Riddick almost didn't hear._

'_She…what?' Riddick growled loudly. Imam winced._

'_She ran away. She was growing very troubled just before she left. I am unsure as to why. I can't find her anywhere and it's been weeks. I've had people from all over the planet looking for her and I'm convinced she's not here. She must be off world.'_

'_Why the fuck did you let her leave?' he demanded. Imam smiled._

'_Jack is not one to be contained.'_

_Riddick growled angrily. He told him to take care of her. He told him to keep her out of trouble. And what happens? She disappears. _

'_There is one more thing.' Imam says and Riddick watches him pick up something from outside the view of the vid screen. He holds up a piece of paper and unfolds it. _

_Riddick remains silent as he recognizes what it is. On the piece of paper that Imam was holding up was a picture of Jack all grown up. 'Damn, she looks sexy,' He thought. _

_And then there was the amount of money she was worth alive, and the amount she was worth dead. There were probably dozens of those posted in every computer and major city in every planet in the system. _

_Jack had a bounty on her head._

'_Imam, how the fuck did this happen?' Riddick growled angrily._

'_I assure you, I do not know. I think that perhaps it might be a mistake. Perhaps she is mistaken for another person. Such a thing is not uncommon.' _

_Riddick didn't have a doubt in his mind that it was Jack who was wanted. He knew it wasn't a mistake. She's always been a troublemaker. But she had a big payday on her head. Paydays like that are only for the major criminals. Hell, hers was only a little less than his was. _

'_You must find her. You're the only one I know and trust who can. You must find her, and keep her safe.' Imam urgently told Riddick. A pained expression was on his face, and Riddick realizes he is like a father to her. _

'_So what does that make you' His beast taunted him._

_Shut the fuck up._

'_I'll find her.' Riddick said, without even having to think about it._

_Imam sighed in relief. _

'_I worried you wouldn't. It has been a long time since you have last seen her. She has changed greatly.'_

'_Is there anywhere you think she might be?' Riddick asked, ignoring Imam's remark. Imam looked thoughtful for a moment._

'_No…but I think she might be on a planet close to Hellion Prime. I don't think she wanted to be very far away.'_

'_Hmm…okay I'll contact you when I find her.'_

'_Thank you, my friend. I pray you have good luck and find her soon.' They both closed the vid screen. Riddick sat there a minute, thinking about what just happened._

_He remembered what he had seen on the wanted poster._

_He remembered why it said she was wanted. _

_Jack had killed someone._

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. I had to write an outline so I could get focused on how the characters should react, but after that, things went smoothly. So, review lots and lots! I love long reviews…. :sighs dreamily: **

**-AngelsTears15**


End file.
